


touchy-feely

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Touchy-Feely, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: Iwai gives a 'special gift' to Akira





	touchy-feely

"You're a damn brat, did ya' know that?" Iwai said pinning Akira against a wall. "That look...just who the hell do you think you are, kid?" Akira looked at him with his smug little face that was punchable yet kissable. They were lips apart from kissing each other. Akira still had that stupid little smirk on him while looking at him because he knows he always get what he wants. "Just what the hell are you doing to me?" Iwai spoke as his voice weakened as he lend in for a kiss.

 

His lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of his chapstick lingered far after he had gone. Iwai brushed against his hair as he heard Akira’s soft moans. “I…I love you, Iwai...” Akira said quietly as his face turned red. “I know kid but you know I'm too old for you right.” Iwai said kissing his forehead. ”I know but I don’t care…can’t we just keep it a secret?” Akira replied. 

 

“…Tsk.” Iwai ignored him and kissed him again. He kissed him like he wanted to be kissed, like no boy had ever kissed him, soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. The heat rose in his cheeks as his tongue touched the other mans’ tongue, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within, seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reached through both of them. Slowly teasing him by rubbing his thighs and his nipples as he kissed down to his neck, his chest and down to his crouch. 

 

“A…Ahh~” Akira moaned a bit louder as he squirmed. “Oh I almost forgot.” Iwai said pulling something out of his pocket. “Here.” Iwai putted the bubblegum lollipop in Akira’s mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Iwai said kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair.


End file.
